Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 24 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part twenty four of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more * TranscriptHere is part of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. * Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * (Back at Toyland Town, Thomas beats an Anti Guy, trying to guard a treasure, and gets the Power Plus badge, but bravely aids himself, and puts the Power Plus on. The heroes are escaping the Toyland Town back to Toad Town) * Thomas: Look! I've found another Star piece! AT THE PORT AND SEES KOLORADO WALKS ON TOP OF THE WHALE IN THE WATER AND SPIN JUMPS ON HIM * Whale: Ouch! Yeeouch! What are you doing?! * Kolorado: Oh, good heavens! I was wondering what this was. It seems to be a huge tuna! * Whale: Ooooog... I'm not a tuna. I'm a whale. ...And I have problems! It feels like something's jumping around in my belly! Ow ow ow... Help me! * Kolorado: Hmm... I say... Old boy, this great tuna seems to have a bit of a bellyache. Thomas, what say you lend this fish a hand, hm? * Whale: Ugh... I told you I'm not a tuna... I'm not even a fish... And I have a headache from your jumping around on me, too! Do you think you could check my belly? I'm begging you, please... GOES INSIDE HIS STOMACH, USING A MATCH TO LIGHT IT UP * Fuzzipede: Waaaah! Who's dat?!! What d'you think you're doin' with that light? CATCHES HIM BEFORE THEY START TO BATTLE Hey, fella! You wanna piece o' this? You got it! I'm ornery as all get out! Prepare for some pain! BEAT HIM AFTER A FEW TURNS Awwwww... Shucks! First I think I get away from that ol' fishin' man... and then I get all swallowed up by some huge fish... and then this fella with the mustache goes upside my head. I've just been fallin' outta fryin' pans into fires since I was just a grub. Talk about a lousy lot in life. * Whale: Thomas, it's me! You know, the whale? Can you hear me? That stomachache seems to have cleared right up! I feel fantastic! Whooooosh! THEM OUT OF HIS BLOWHOLE Hey, it's you, boy! You're that dumb ol' fish that ate me up and such! You plumb idiot! You know, I thought I was a goner for sure! Whale: I'm awfully sorry. I was just having a nap with my mouth open. Well, I supposed I can see my way to forgivin' you this time, but you just watch it. Er... I reckon I owe you some thanks, after all, Mr. Blue Skin. Y'all take care, now. LEAVES Whew! I feel so much better now! They should call you Dr. Thomas! There must be some way I can express my gratitude! I've got it! I, the tuna, am... I mean... I, the whale, am quite good at swimming. To express my thanks, I'll take you anywhere you want to go. * Kolorado: Pardon the eavesdropping, but did you just say "anywhere"? Thomas! You old tuna tamer! Accompany me to the shores of Lavalava Island! What a trip it'll be! The island will be wonderful! You must trust my instincts! * Oyster: Thomas, um... I think the Star Kid said a Star Spirit was...um, caught on the big Lavalava Island. We...um, we should go. Big whale give us a ride. Whee! * Whale: Huh? Lavalava Island? Yes, of course I know where it is, but... There's a big volcano on the island and it's on the verge of erupting. Very dangerous. Do you still want to go? Well... OK, then. It's your call. Just let me know when you're ready to go. TALKS TO THE WHALE Do you want to go to Lavalava Island? SAYS YES AND GETS ON THE WHALE'S BACK * Kolorado: Ulp. Sure this is safe, then? Make some room, hm? ON THE WHALE Whale: OK! We're off to Lavalava Island! The sea is calling! * Thomas: Well, off we go, to Lavalava Island. * Kolorado: I can't believe we're on a tuna. Thomas, do you ever think about how stange life can be? WHALE TAKES THEM TO LAVALAVA ISLAND * Whale: If you want me to take you back to Toad Town, just ask. * Thomas: Okay, I will. * Kolorado: Yes, well. Finally made it, eh? So this is Lavalava Island... Gracious! Behold, Thomas! There! Off in the distance! The top of Mt. Lavalava! Triumphant! We must hurry! Make haste! TO RUN TOWARDS THE VOLCANO FOLLOWS HIM AND HEARS HIM SCREAMING ON THE WAY Yaaaaaaaargh! Help, I say! Heeeeeelp! Category:UbiSoftFan94